


Ride

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho mengemudi di jalan hutan.





	

Katakanlah saja Minho memiliki hari yang buruk, karena mengurutkannya dari pagi hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin masam, dan dia tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak bahan korosif di waktu yang tersisa hari ini, bisa-bisa kewarasannya terkikis habis. Maka, dia mencuri kunci mobil orang tuanya segera setelah mencapai rumah, tidak pamit dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi seperti perampok di rumah sendiri, lalu menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat hingga kendaraan yang hampir seumuran dengannya tersebut meraung keras sebelum melonjak meninggalkan kompleks perumahan.

Selain pendingin udara yang memang sudah bobrok, Minho merasa sumpek dengan seluruh dunia hingga memutuskan menurunkan jendela sampai sikunya bisa disandarkan di sana, menyetir dengan satu tangan, terlepas dari kecepatan yang dipertahankannya di jalan menuruni bukit. Kalau ada kelinci lewat, pikirnya gelap, atau bahkan rusa, entah bagaimana hewan itu bisa di sini, tidak salah lagi dia akan menabrak mereka. Satu serangan mematikan secara harfiah. Minho tidak berada dalam suasana hati ingin menjadi pengasih. Mendekatinya berarti siap digilas. Dia merasa bisa benar-benar melakukan itu di atas empat roda besar yang menggelinding kokoh ini.

Mungkin cukup kekanakan baginya untuk merajuk hanya karena satu hari yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi, tapi persetanlah. Dia sudah menjalani hidup dengan menunduk-nunduk segan selama dua puluhan tahun, apa salahnya sesekali meledak dan melampiaskan emosinya. Dia bukan anak patuh, lelaki muda penuh positivitas, yang semua orang pikirkan. Bukan sepenuhnya. Dan dia tidak akan peduli jika kredibilitasnya jatuh ketika, katakanlah, polisi menilangnya. _Sesekali, Bung!_ Dia akan meludahi wajah polisi. _Aku hidup sebagai warga teladan sepanjang hidup; sesekali mengemudi di atas kecepatan normal tidak akan membuatku jadi teroris. Dan aku pakai sabuk pengaman!_

Alih-alih meneruskan perjalanan ke jantung kota yang dari posisinya tampak sebagai kubangan cahaya, dia berbelok ke arah hutan. Secara teknis hanyalah jalan raya yang diapit pepohonan, satu jalur memutar yang cukup jauh jika hendak ke kota, tapi dimanfaatkan semua orang ketika jalan utama terlampau padat. Tetapi di malam hari selalu sepi dan Minho rasanya memang membutuhkan sehampar jalanan tanpa harus khawatir menginjak rem.

Semakin jauh meninggalkan jalan utama, semakin dalam dia masuk hutan, aroma pohon yang khas mulai berembus memasuki rongga kabin mobil. Selain gemuruh mesin mobil, hanya ada kerik serangga malam dan desau angin mengempas dedaunan. Pencahayaan terutama berasal dari dua lampu depannya, melonjak-lonjak mengikuti kontur jalan, menyoroti bebatuan yang tampak pucat. Minho menyandarkan sebelah pipi ke kepalan tangan. Lonjakan emosinya turut memudar dengan keheningan yang perlahan-lahan merengkuhnya.

Dia mengemudi sambil setengah melamun, membiarkan potongan-potongan kejadian hari ini datang dan pergi dengan sekadar menyinggung kulit pipinya. Pikirannya semakin jernih, dan dia hampir tergoda untuk pulang dan menyelesaikan terapi diri dengan mandi air hangat ketika satu lengan mendadak terjulur dari kegelapan. Minho terkesiap, seketika menginjak rem kuat-kuat.

Lampu depan berhasil menyorot pemilik lengan itu. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket bertudung, membawa senter di satu tangan tapi tidak dinyalakan, helaian daun menyangkut di sana-sini. Asumsi pertama yang melintasi benak Mnho adalah pemuda itu baru saja minum terlalu banyak dan tersesat ke tengah hutan, tapi di saat yang bersangkutan memutar ke jendela kursi kemudi, dia menyadari pemuda itu sangat sadar.

“Hai,” kata pemuda itu malu-malu. Rambutnya hitam lebat, dipotong pendek dan sebagian terburai ke luar tudungnya. Pipinya kemerah-merahan dan ada luka gores sedikit di atas tulang pipi. “Um, selamat malam.”

“Ya?” tanya Minho was-was. Dia akan melesat meninggalkan orang aneh ini jika satu saja pergerakan mencurigakan menyeruak dari tangan yang tertutupi ujung lengan jaket.

“Bisa—bisa aku menumpang?”

“Huh?”

“Kumohon?”

Minho mengerutkan kening, terang-terangan menilai penampilan pemuda itu tanpa merasa bersalah. Sekilas pandang, pemuda itu memang terlihat polos dan tidak berbahaya; mata bulatnya menatap Minho penuh harap, kulitnya bersih, dan jaketnya kelihatan masih bagus. Tanpa berusaha mendiskriminasi orang yang tidak memperhatikan penampilan, Minho mengangguk kecil.

“Masuklah.”

“Sungguh? Hore!” sorak pemuda itu, cepat-cepat memutari kap depan menuju pintu penumpang. Minho menyisakan tatapan pada sesemakan tempat pemuda itu sempat menunggu. Tidak ada jejak aneh di sana. Sementara si pemuda meminta maaf dengan malu karena telah membawa daun-daun ke mobil, Minho memasukkan nomor polisi ke ponsel dan meletakkan benda itu di depan roda setir. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia bisa segera menghubungi aparat keamanan setelah terlebih dulu menabrakkan mobil ke pohon terdekat. Jaga-jaga saja.

“Jadi,” kata Minho sambil menjalankan kembali mobilnya, “kau mau ke mana?”

“Kota,” jawab si pemuda tanpa keraguan. “Atau tempat yang berpenduduk. Mana saja tidak masalah. Terserah Anda.”

Minho melempar tatapan ke samping sekilas. “Sepertinya jarak usia kita tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak perlu terlalu sopan.”

“Ah, maaf,” kata pemuda itu cepat-cepat. “Terserah kau,” lanjutnya dengan suara kecil.

Mereka melonjak-lonjak di antara jalanan yang tidak rata. Si pemuda membuang muka ke arah jendela dan bergeming selama curian waktu singkat Minho meliriknya. Celana jinnya penuh noda lumpur, tergores di beberapa bagian. Tangan yang diletakkan di pangkuan juga memiliki luka gores yang sama, tapi telapak yang sedikit terungkap menunjukkan jejak tanah. Kukunya pucat, nyaris biru.

Ini bahkan bukan musim dingin, tapi pemuda itu terlihat kedinginan. Minho mengerutkan kening. Jangan bilang dia sudah mendekam lama sekali di tengah hutan, menunggu orang yang sama sekali tidak curiga untuk memberinya tumpangan, mangsanya. Diam-diam Minho meraba saku celananya sendiri, lalu kemejanya. Hanya ada sebatang bolpoin. Dia tidak bersenjata.

“Omong-omong,” Minho nyaris melonjak mendengar suara ringan itu, “ke mana kau akan pergi?”

“Kota,” Minho mengulang jawaban si pemuda beberapa waktu lalu. Yah, pemuda itu yang duluan mengulang pertanyaannya.

“Oh.”

Hanya itu. Di antara keheningan, Minho sekali lagi melirik ke samping. Pemuda itu menarik keluar ponsel dari sakunya. Menekan tombol utama, memperhatikan layar sejenak tanpa membuka kunci, kemudian menelungkupkan benda itu di pangkuan.

“Di sini memang tidak ada sinyal, ya?” celetuk si pemuda, dan Minho mengumpati dirinya sendiri oleh fakta yang baru diungkapkan itu. Bagaimana dia bisa menelepon polisi dalam kondisi ini.

“Mm, ini hutan.”

“Kupikir sudah ada, walaupun sedikit saja. Aku berputar-putar di tengah hutan mencari sinyal,” kekeh pemuda itu, secara mengejutkan mematikan ponselnya begitu saja. Kalau berada dalam posisinya, Minho tidak akan mematikan satu-satunya tali harapan yang ada, tentu saja jika dia memang _tidak_ bermaksud menikam si pengemudi.

“Kau berputar dalam hutan untuk mencari sinyal?”

“Salah satu tujuan, tapi bukan yang utama.” Si pemuda mengerling rikuh. “Aku tersesat.”

Minho mendapati dirinya penasaran. Pasti didasari perasaan was-was dan kecenderungan mencari titik lemah lawannya. “Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Pernah dengar permainan musim panas itu?” Tetapi si pemuda malah balik bertanya. “Intinya ada sekelompok anak yang mempersiapkan trek di tengah hutan, menyamar jadi hantu, berusaha menakut-nakuti teman-temannya sendiri. Semacam uji nyali? Aku tidak yakin bagaimana menyebutnya, yang jelas aku sedang memainkan itu.”

“Hm-mm.” Minho bisa membayangkan segerombol anak sekolah menengah atas terkikik-kikik di pintu masuk hutan. Rombongan yang akan meninggalkan sampah di sesemakan, dan Minho bahkan bukan pecinta lingkungan.

“Yah, singkat cerita aku kehilangan peta perjalanannya dan tersesat. Aku peserta terakhir, kau tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa ditanyai. Lalu aku berpikir, persetanlah, dan mulai melangkah semauku. Ternyata lumut di batu tidak selamanya mengarah ke peradaban—aku dengar hal semacam itu waktu masih kecil, sih, entah valid atau tidak. Dan sepertinya batu itu malah mengarahkanku semakin ke tengah hutan. Tapi aku mendengar derum mobil dan cepat-cepat menuju sumber suara.” Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang setelah mengakhiri cerita cepat tanpa jedanya, lalu memberikan cengiran kecil. “Ternyata itu kau ...”

“Minho,” kata Minho spontan. Bagus sekali, dia baru saja memberikan identitas pada orang tak dikenal ini.

“Minho,” ulang pemuda itu riang. “Aku Taemin. Senang berkenalan denganmu.”

Minho tidak berniat membalas uluran tangan tersebut. “Jadi kau terpisah dari teman-temanmu karena kehilangan peta, begitu?”

“Kurang-lebih.”

Cukup meyakinkan, pikir Minho. “Kau beruntung segera menemukan mobil. Kalau tidak—”

Ucapan Minho dipotong oleh semburan tawa. Ketika menoleh dengan alis terangkat tinggi, sejujurnya sedikit terkejut, dia mendapati Taemin masih separuh menyeringai, tangan terangkat menutupi bibir. Cepat-cepat Taemin menurunkan tangan ke pangkuan dan meluruskan ekspresinya.

“Maaf,” katanya serius.

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak _segera_ menemukan mobil. Kami mulai bermain saat matahari terbenam dan tersesat tak lama sesudahnya.”

Beruntung mereka berada di antah-berantah hingga Minho tidak merasa terlalu khawatir menoleh sepenuhnya. “Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam,” katanya setengah terpana. “Kau tersesat selama itu?”

“Cukup lama sampai baterai senterku habis,” sahut Taemin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan senternya, menjentik-jentikkan sakelarnya tanpa hasil. “Aku sempat berpikir mungkin akan jadi manusia hutan sekalian.”

“Kau optimistis sekali.”

“Tidak, itu _keputusasaan_. Kau harus lihat bagian dalam hutan. Sumpah, kau bisa mati hanya dengan dikerubungi nyamuk. Ukurannya raksasa dan sepertinya mereka beribu-ribu. Maksudku—” Taemin segera menyetop perkataannya menyadari dirinya telah bersikap terlalu akrab dengan orang yang memberinya tumpangan. Setelah melirik panik sebentar, dia menegakkan duduknya. “Aku sempat kehilangan harapan,” katanya dengan nada datar. Minho justru mendengus geli.

Mereka berkendara dengan hening selama beberapa saat lagi, melewati jalan menurun yang terjal, menggilas ranting-ranting pepohonan yang mungkin patah diterjang badai tempo hari. Minho menaikkan jendela setelah angin dingin menggulung masuk. Di sisi lain, Taemin sepertinya tidak keberatan. Yah, dia sudah mengenakan jaket yang kelihatan sangat hangat.

“Jadi, um, Minho,” kata Taemin, pada awalnya lirih, kemudian semakin verbal saat reaksi penolakan tak kunjung didapatkannya. “Kau berada dalam perjalanan pulang?”

“Cenderung sebaliknya,” Minho mengaku. Toh Taemin tidak akan tahu yang mana rumahnya, pun mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. “Jalan-jalan mencari udara segar.”

“Ah, hari yang berat?” tebak Taemin tepat sasaran. Minho mengangguk kecil. “Aku juga suka mencari udara segar kalau sedang suntuk. Tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, dosen bajingan, teman lebih bajingan, mending jalan-jalan bersama anjing.”

“Kau punya anjing?” tanya Minho. Lebih baik daripada diam saja seperti patung.

“Yup, dua buah—maksudku, ekor.” Taemin menertawakan selip katanya sendiri. Orang semacam ini, pikir Minho otomatis, tidak mungkin bermaksud buruk. “Agak merepotkan mengajak keduanya sekaligus, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan salah satu. Aku bisa disangka pilih kasih, ya kan?”

“Eh, entahlah.”

“Iya! Anjing lebih sensitif daripada yang kau pikirkan. Mereka pencemburu setengah mati,” gerutu Taemin, tapi sinar matanya lembut. “Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Ibu sudah memberi mereka makan malam,” gumamnya lirih, lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri.

Tidak, sama sekali bukan orang jahat.

Minho berpikir sejenak, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah ponselnya yang terselip di antara kemudi dan kaca depan. Ada satu baris sinyal. “Kau ingin menelepon ibumu?” tawarnya sambil menyorongkan ponsel ke samping.

“Aku? Serius? Boleh?” Taemin tergagap. Dia berterima kasih dengan suara kecil, menerima ponsel menggunakan kedua tangan (dan lagi-lagi Minho mendengus oleh kesopanannya), dan mengetikkan sebaris nomor. “Syukurlah sudah ada sinyal,” katanya seraya menaikkan ponsel ke sebelah telinga. “Walaupun punyaku sudah kehabisan daya.”

Minho menurunkan kaca jendela di samping Taemin sementara pemuda itu menunggu teleponnya diangkat. Keheningan penuh penantian itu entah kenapa ikut membuat Minho gugup.

“Ibu!” seru Taemin, melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela dengan harapan mendapat sambungan yang lebih jernih. “Taemin! Taemin!” Minho diam-diam menertawakannya. “Anak-anak—huh? Tidak penting, Bu—sudah makan?”

Alis Taemin saling berdekatan, berusaha mendengar suara yang putus-putus di seberang sana. “Ya!” jeritnya. “Nanti saja!” dia berteriak lagi. Minho bertanya-tanya apakah itu dibutuhkan, tapi sama sekali tidak merasa perlu protes. “Ceritanya panjang—polisi? Jangan! Ibu, jangan!”

Entah kenapa Minho mulai membayangkan seorang ibu yang cemas karena anaknya tak kunjung pulang sampai tengah malam sehingga langkah ekstrem berupa memanggil polisi masuk dalam opsi pertimbangan. Akan tetapi, senyumnya meluntur membayangkan orang tuanya sendiri yang bahkan tidak disapa sebelum dia menyerbu keluar rumah. Apakah mereka juga khawatir? Apakah mereka belum tidur menunggunya?

“Mm, aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai nanti,” kata Taemin, jauh lebih lembut dari belasan menit mereka duduk bersebelahan. Hati Minho ikut menghangat. “Air panas? Yay! Aku juga belum makan—eh, apa Ibu tahu kalau—” Taemin menghentikan pembicaraannya yang baru dimulai begitu menoleh ke arah Minho. “Maaf, aku pinjam ponsel orang lain. Nanti di rumah akan kuceritakan detailnya. Hm? Orang baik, kok. Tentu saja ... astaga, Ibu.”

Sebelum Minho sempat mengartikan keluhan bernada merengek itu, Taemin telah mengacungkan ponsel ke arahnya dengan wajah merona. “Maaf, ibuku ingin bicara padamu,” katanya, suara tertahan oleh rasa malu. “Maaf, maafkan aku.”

“Aku tidak keberatan. Tunggu sebentar.” Minho meminggirkan mobil ke pelipir jalan, lalu menerima ponsel. “Halo?”

“... suaramu kedengaran muda.” Komentar pertama ibu Taemin cukup mengejutkan. “Tapi terima kasih sudah memberi tumpangan pada putraku. Dia buta arah parah sekali.” Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan Minho dapat memetakan dari mana Taemin mendapatkan gen tawa renyah tersebut. “Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, di mana kalian berada sekarang?”

“Sekarang? Uh, sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan utama,” kata Minho. Meski tinggal di bukit sepanjang hidupnya, hanya beberapa kali dia melewati jalanan hutan dan selalu di siang hari. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah berkendara cukup lama sehingga rasanya cukup aman berasumsi mereka sudah dekat.

“Begitukah, syukurlah,” desah ibu Taemin. “Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku sempat khawatir ketika Taemin berkata menumpang mobil yang kebetulan lewat di hutan. Kupikir, apakah polisi dibutuhkan untuk melacak jejaknya—” yup, kebiasaan banyak bicara pun rupanya juga menurun “—tapi mendengar suaramu, sepertinya aku bisa percaya padamu untuk menurunkannya di batas terluar hutan? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh; aku akan meminta ayahnya menjemput di sana.”

Minho melirik Taemin yang memandanginya dengan mata lebar sekali seolah berusaha menembus percakapan mereka. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam, proporsi wajah yang agak aneh tapi amat menarik setelah diteliti lagi. Dan matanya penuh kehidupan ... penuh harapan.

“Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi nomor ini lagi setelah cukup dekat.” Minho membalas ucapan terima kasih wanita itu, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula. “Kupikir kau menelepon untuk mengingatkan ibumu memberi makan anjing,” ujarnya pada Taemin sambil menjalankan mobil.

“Memang!” pekik Taemin. “Maafkan aku. Ibu masih menganggapku anak-anak.”

“Yah, ibuku juga,” gumam Minho. Mendadak dia mendapat urgensi untuk mengembuskan napas keras, punggung menekan sandaran kursi, dengan ringan jemarinya menepuk roda kemudi. “Ibuku selalu bertanya apa hariku baik, apa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan terkadang itu membuatku tersinggung karena tentu saja ada saatnya seluruh dunia seolah ingin menjebol ubun-ubunmu.”

“Mm.”

Minho mengingat kembali kehidupannya sendiri. “Dan aku berpikir apakah Ibu mengejekku? Sudah sangat jelas aku tiba di rumah dengan kondisi compang-camping, Ibu masih saja bertanya apakah hariku baik. Sama sekali tidak baik; kadang-kadang aku ingin mengumpat. Apa Ibu berharap aku pulang dengan cerah ceria sambil membawakan setangkai bunga yang kupetik dalam perjalanan? Aku sudah bukan anak TK lagi, begitu pikirku.”

“Benar.”

“Tapi,” desah Minho, “mendengarmu bercakap-cakap dengan ibumu, mungkin Ibu—ibu _ku_ —hanya ingin tahu kabarku. Mungkin dia hanya khawatir padaku. Pertanyaan ‘apa harimu baik’ itu bukan apa-apa selain caranya menyapaku.” Minho menggigiti bibirnya, satu kenyataan lagi menerpa wajahnya. “Mungkin dia malah mengharapkan sisa hariku akan _menjadi_ baik.”

“Kau berhati lembut, bukan begitu,” kata Taemin pelan, memberinya senyum cerah yang sekali lagi menghangatkan hati Minho. “Kau pasti orang baik.”

“Mereka berpikir begitu; sebenarnya aku merasa tidak lebih dari bajingan bertopeng,” gumam Minho. “Aku hanya hidup memenuhi ekspektasi semua orang.”

“Yah, bukankah itu yang membuatmu menjadi orang baik?” Taemin berujar. “Kau tidak ingin melukai siapa pun, tidak ingin mengecewakan. Bahkan di hari yang berat kau memutuskan berkendara sendirian, bukan merepotkan orang lain.”

Entah sejak kapan senyum menggantung di bibir Minho. “Kau pintar menghibur.”

“Trims—oh, lihat, kota!” seru Taemin antusias, telunjuknya menuding kerlip cahaya pertama yang muncul di balik jalinan pepohonan. Tidak terlalu lama hingga cahaya selanjutnya bermunculan, sambung-menyambung dari satu lampu jalan ke lainnya. Roda mobil menggilas kerikil untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meraung lega dapat melesat di jalan yang mulus, memekakkan malam yang telah disaput kantuk.

“Di mana rumahmu?” tanya Minho setelah tersadar dia tidak bisa sebebasnya mengebut. Taemin memberikan tanda tanya melalui matanya.

“Kupikir Ibu minta agar aku diturunkan di batas terluar hutan ...”

“Memang, tapi sudah separuh jalan. Tanggung berhenti di sini,” sahut Minho, sebisa mungkin tidak membalas tatapan Taemin yang masih melekat ke pelipisnya. “Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih sudah mendengarkan celotehanku.”

“Aku tidak keberatan,” gumam Taemin, suaranya jelas sedang tersenyum, kemudian dia menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Terbilang cukup jauh dari hutan, Minho tidak lagi heran mengapa dia bisa tersesat begitu saja.

Seperti cengkeraman kegelapan hutan yang telah lama berlalu, kecanggungan di antara mereka perlahan memudar, dan Taemin tidak lagi menahan dirinya dari menceritakan segala yang terpikirkan olehnya: anjing-anjingnya, kuliahnya (“Kau _seumuran_ denganku?” pekik Minho tidak percaya. Taemin tersenyum tidak mengerti), hobinya, _semuanya_. Sehingga, di saat mobil menggeram berat di depan pagar rumah bertingkat dua yang tampak temaram, Minho merasa telah mengenal pemuda itu sejak lama.

“Terima kasih, Minho,” kata Taemin sambil memegangi pegangan pintu, bersiap membukanya. “Kau sungguh menyelamatkanku nyawaku.”

“Kudengar para pekerja kebun di atas bukit melewati jalan hutan setiap pagi, kau tidak akan jadi manusia hutan,” kekeh Minho. Kedua alis Taemin terangkat.

“Jadi hutan itu tidak sangat terisolasi seperti bayanganku,” gumamnya. Minho mendengus main-main.

“Kau mengatakannya pada orang yang melewati hutan setiap hari.”

Tangan Taemin terlepas dari pegangan pintu dan kembali ke pangkuan, entah kenapa Minho sedikit senang melihatnya. “Serius? Kau tinggal di sekitar sana?”

“Yeah, di puncak bukit. Orang tuaku punya kebun yang cukup luas.”

Taemin memiringkan kepala. “Kedengarannya menyenangkan.”

“Kapan-kapan datanglah,” ceplos Minho, dan segera saja wajahnya memanas. “M-maksudku, kau tahu kan, karena kau tidak pernah datang ke sekitar sana, apa salahnya mengenal sedikit wilayah hutan dan bukit di atasnya. Lagi pula, ada beberapa pondok disewakan—”

Semburan paniknya terhenti begitu saja. Taemin terkekeh kecil di dekat pipinya yang baru saja dikecup.

“Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai rumah,” kata Taemin dan membuka pintu mobil, lantas melompat keluar. “Sampai jumpa, Minho.”

Minho masih terpana bahkan setelah Taemin mengambil langkah-langkah ringan ke rumahnya, menutup pintunya, meninggalkan lelaki itu membeku di dalam mobil. Barulah ketika salah satu jendela di lantai dua memancarkan cahaya lampu dan ponsel di atas dasbor berderit, Minho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia meraih ponsel tanpa benar-benar melihat nomor yang menghubunginya.

“Ya?”

“Aku akan mengirim nomorku sebentar lagi,” kata Taemin. Minho mendongak dan mendapati pemuda itu menyandar pada kusen jendela di lantai dua, tersenyum lebar. “Setelah ponselku selesai di- _charge_. Siapa tahu perlu kalau aku butuh tumpangan ke bukit.”

“Uh, oke.”

“Trims.” Taemin melemparkan kecupan dengan telapak tangan, lalu menutup tirai.

Minho mengembalikan ponsel ke dasbor, mengerjapkan mata, kemudian membenturkan dahi ke roda kemudi. Senyumnya tak kunjung reda, dan tak berlebihan berkata dia menghabiskan perjalanan pulang dengan hati riang yang tak berubah.


End file.
